i was the new girl
by Cordelia Hartship
Summary: i used a girls name in this, i know a girl named Rayanne, she is nothing like this girl. O O anyway, this is about how a girl goes through all these hardships and things, if i say too much it will ruin it for you, oh and this is a WIP.
1. Chapter 1

I was the new girl, and I didn't know many things about the place I was in, nor did I know many people. All I knew was I was the new girl, and I would probably get ridiculed for the way I dressed, and acted. I didn't know what was going happen. I didn't know my parents would be heading to New York, New York on an important business trip, or that my little sister was going back to her little boarding school and I wasn't going back with her. I sure as hell didn't know I might have died there in that quiet little town called "South Park".

I loved everything I saw there! The little shops, and houses. The people on the streets, the children holding hands. It was all so small, and so quiet. I plugged my headphones in and turned away from the car window. I smirked as the lyrics flowed through my head. _"..when you make me feel this wa-a-aaay I just mmmm.." _we pulled in to the drive way of our new home. It was fully furnished already, all that was left were my posters and computer. I decorated my wall with posters of bands and cartoons, but mostly, it was of things I had written. I was the most unusual person at my old school, I had always enjoyed poem writing, and drawing. I was always the quiet one, the shy one. I was afraid of loud noises, and was sometimes called the "nerdy little emo" considering the way I dressed. I decided to dress differently this time. Now I was dressing like I wasn't emo, nor nerdy, nor preppy nor tough I was dressing, as myself.

My looks were almost like everyone else's there. I had worn my light blue sweater that showed my stomach a bit, and light tan pants that went down and touched the floor. My make-up was lightly brushed on, and my tennis shoes were really dirty from walking places. The day before, I had met a few people. There names were Stanley, Kyle, Kenneth and Eric. I met a few girls as well, Jessica, Cassie and Makayla. They were the nicest girls I had met so far. I didn't like BeBe nor did I like Wendy very much. They just didn't appeal to me.

I walked over to the guys and smiled slightly. "Hey guys, whats going on?" I said holding my books close to my side with one hand. "Well, Kenny is skipping again, and none of us want to take him his stuff." Kyle had explained to me, hoping for my kind nature to kick in and help them. Luckily for them it had. "Well I will, I have nothing better to do. Oh and Kyle, thanks for actually acknowledging me when I came up." I told him shyly smiling, and blushing. He gave me a funny look. "Your welcome…" he said to me with a confused look. I looked down at my feet, and didn't say a word. "Whats up with the outfit Ray?" he asked me looking me up and down. I looked up at his face and slightly tilted my head. "What do you mean? Don't you like it?" I asked him, my tone sounding a bit sad. "I love it, but that's the problem. Don't you want to be different?" he asked me, almost insulting me. I frowned at that remark and shook my head. "I am different, in the sense of how I act, I really could care less about my looks." I said pushing my glasses up on my face. He looked over to Stan, and Eric. Who in return looked at me. That's when I got uncomfortable I started to blush a bit more than usual. Eric snickered at me and Stanley started laughing. I frowned and turned to walk away, but before I could get any where someone grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face them. When I looked at my hand it was Stanley whose hand was grasping mine tightly. He looked a bit serious. "Can you see with out these?" he asked me removing my glasses. "Yes, why?" I asked him out of curiosity. Eric looked shocked, and Kyle's eyes got wider. "What?" I asked them trying to hide behind my hair. I put my head down and looked through my eye lashes, and blinked a few times. The boys started blushing and wouldn't look directly at me. I blushed and looked away.

The bell rang so I hurried to class. I sat down in the first row and Kyle sat down next to me. Stanley sat on the other side, and Eric sat behind me. The teacher walked in and grinned at me. I pushed my hair behind my ear, and grinned back. She was very pretty, she had curly honey blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Her eyes sparkled as she smirked. She started writing math problems on the board, with white chalk. It screeched a little, but I was used to it. I loved that sound, and the smell of the class rooms when we first walked in, especially when it's first thing in the morning. I slowly turned my head side to side, looking around the room. I couldn't see it very well, so I just managed with out my far away site for at least a little while. I turned my head towards Stanley and asked him for my glasses back, in a whispered tone. He shook his head and said they were in his locker. I frowned, but then smiled shyly, "It's ok" I whispered to him. I twisted my head back to the teacher, and started taking notes on what she was writing on the board.

When the bell rang, I slowly stood up and walked out the door. I looked towards the girls across the hall that were glaring at me. I shrugged it off, _at least I'm not whore._ I thought to myself, smirking. I walked over to Stanley's locker, and waited until he saw me standing alone. He walked over from Kenny's locker, and opened his own. I smiled, and reached in for my glasses. When I pulled them out I walked towards Kenny's locker, which was already open, and got out his stuff. I had his homework with mine and his gym clothes. I walked back over to Kyle and Stanley and asked them how to get to Kenny's house. They smirked and dragged me to the bus stop. I waited until I saw a bus heading towards us, when it came to a complete stop, we walked on. I sat down next to Kyle and smiled. He smiled back. I turned my head to the window, and watched the things go by, there were plenty of pine trees, traffic signs, little houses and stores.

When we came to a stop, Kyle shook me awake. I sleepily stood up, and yawned. "Are we here already?" I asked as I dropped my glasses. I stepped forward, not realizing what I had done, and smashed them under my feet. I jumped at the sound and lifted my foot. I looked at what I stepped on, and picked them up. I frowned and threw them away. I sadly stepped off the bus with the students. "Sorry about your glasses Ray…" Kyle had told me, I smiled at him. "It was gonna happen sooner or later, it's ok." I told him, giving him a hug. He blushed and hugged me back. I pulled away, and looked in both directions. "Which way is Kenny's house?" I asked smiling. They pointed to the left, the direction of my house. I smiled even wider. "That's the way to my house too!" I said as I shuffled my feet through the snow covered grass. "Look for the green, rundown house Ray." Cartman had said to me. I looked back and waved. I continued walking until I found his house. I walked up slowly, but before I could knock, someone answered the door. It was his older brother I presumed. "I-is Kenny home?" I asked the boy who looked angered at something. "Wait a minute, I'll go get the little fucker." He said in a rude manor. He turned and walked into the house, when he came back he told me to go down the hall and it was the first door on the right. I smiled a little, "thanks" I said to him before doing what he told me too. I watched my feet as I walked. I turned to the right, and sure enough the door said "Kenneth McCormick" in bright orange letters. I knocked, "Come in!" he yelled through the door. I jumped and slowly turned the knob. When I opened the door I was shocked to see him on his bed. I blushed and looked down. "Um, Kenny? I brought you your homework…" I said to him, getting redder by the second. He turned his head and looked at me weirdly. "Haven't you ever seen a boy in his boxers before?" he asked me smirking, looking me up and down. I shook my head shyly. "N-no." I bit my lip and blushed more. He motioned for me to sit on the edge of the bed, so I did.

The room was a mess, clothes were everywhere, there were cracks in the walls, and there was orange and blue and other colors spattered all over the walls. He looked at my blushing face, and just smirked like he had accomplished something very big and important. I looked in his eyes and my eyes got wider. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. "Lay down with me." He asked me, almost pouting. When I looked at his face, it was like he was controlling me. I laid my head down right next to his, watching the white ceiling. He turned his body towards mine. I turned my body away from his and stayed in the middle of his bead. He moved his body up close to mine, and wrapped his arm around me. He started kissing my neck lightly, and I jumped. He looked at me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. "It's just I know what you were planning on doing, a-and just so you know, it would be my first time…." I said to him, my voice trailing off. He smirked and kissed my neck again. This time I was ok with it. "And what exactly am I planning?" he asked me. I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip. He smirked at that and kissed my cheek. "I'll tell you what I'm planning to do. Anything you want me to, I'll stop if you want, or I can keep going, it's your choice." He told me frowning. I twisted my body towards him, and kissed him on the lips, when I pulled away I smiled. "What does that tell you to do?" I asked him blushing. "It tells me to do this." He told me, reaching for the bottom of my shirt, he slowly lifted it off of me and threw it in to one of the piles. I looked a bit worried, but at the same time, I looked like I was happy.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked me, smiling. I didn't have to say anything, all it took was a swift nod. He pressed his lips against mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist moving on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his back and closed my eyes. It felt right, but it felt wrong. I didn't know what to do, but I did know at the same time. I was so confused. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. "Are you ok?" he repeated his question from earlier. I nodded. "Yeah but I don't know what to do, but I do, and I'm just so confused." I said frowning he smiled at me and put his forehead on mine. "I'll help you, don't worry." He reassured me as we started to make out again. He went down and unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down, and taking my shoes off as he did. When he came back up, he kissed my stomach here and there until he came to my colure bone. He started sucking on it lightly, making me moan just a bit. He rubbed his hand down my stomach and under my panties. I blushed and slid my hands down his back, pulling him upwards and back to my lips. I ran my hands through his soft blonde hair.

Mean while at Stan's house, the boys got a bit worried. "I hope Kenny doesn't take advantage of her." Kyle said, his voice stern. Stanley shook his head. "I doubt he will, dude. I'm sure she just went home after giving him his work." Stanley reassured him, patting him on the back. "Well, I bet they're doin' it right now!" Eric said smirking, looking out of the window. "Shut up FAT-ASS!" Kyle yelled at him. "'EY! DON'T CALL ME FAT! YOU STUPID JEW!" Eric yelled in defense. Stanley glared at the both of them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he suggested in a semi-calm voice. They looked at one another and frowned. Stanley stood up and turned on the TV. The news was on. "**A man is about to jump off of a building without a parashoo-**" he flipped the channel to watch "Terence & Philip." They loved that show. They were almost 15, but it was still pretty funny. The boys stopped fighting and started laughing instead.

"K-Kenny?" I asked, leaning my head on his bare chest. He looked down at me. "Yeah?" he asked me, smiling. "A-am I going to be in trouble with your parents?" I looked up him and pouted. He shook his head no. "I've done this before, you'll be okay." He told me, hoping to calm me down. "B-but what if I get pre-pre-" I couldn't even finish the word. "You mean pregnant?" he asked with a snicker. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Then, we would just have to have a child together, now wouldn't we?" he told me smiling. "Ha-have you had a child yet K-Kenny?" I asked him, cuddling into his arms. He shook his head no. "But, I do hope if I have one, it's with you." He smiled and kissed my head. I slowly fell asleep at those words of comfort. Kyle called Kenny from Stanley's home phone. "Dude, is Rayanne still there?" he asked him in sounding a bit angry. Kenny chuckled "Yeah, she's asleep on my bed." He told him. Kyle's jaw dropped, "You didn't did you?" he asked in shock. "Yeah we did, why?" Kyle didn't say a word, he just handed the phone to Stan. "Hello, Kenny?" he put the phone up to his ear. "Hey Stan, is Kyle upset or something?" he asked in a confused tone. "Yeah, you did it with the girl he likes!" he said, his tone a bit more angry than usual. "S-sorry man, I didn't know, but how do you send me a hot girl, and not expect it?" he asked smirking. "True, but harsh." Stan said "Well, I have to go before she wakes up, later." He said hanging up the phone. He walked back into the bedroom, and laid down next to me again. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I was fast asleep in his arms, and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep either.

"Dude, I'm sorry Kyle, but he really did do it with her." Stanley said out of sympathy. "What if she's pregnant dude? We both know he won't stay with her!" he said, in an angry tone. He glared at the floor. "Well, there's nothin' we can do man." He told his best friend. Kyle pulled Stanley into a hug, and started crying. Stanley rubbed his back and frowned.

The bell rang, but I didn't notice. I was too deep in thought. The thing that pulled me out of thought was someone grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I followed, still not paying any attention to who had my hand. They led to me to their locker and let go of my hand. "Ray, wanna come over later?" it was a girl's voice. I looked up to see Kayla, I smiled but my eyes began to tear up. "You okay Ray?" she asked me. I nodded. "I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all. Are um, Jessi and Cassie coming?" I asked her. I wiped away the tears that were about to fall down my cheek. She nodded slowly, confused at why I asked.

On the bus ride to Kayla's I sat in a seat all by myself. I watched the window carefully, as we stopped at each house, dropping each person off. I started drifting off to sleep, and dreaming. I was falling into a black hole, reaching out for help. There was no sound, and no end to the fall. I was being shaken by someone. "Rayanne? Hello? Ray?!" the voice was cloudy, but it was Cassie. She was the first girl I met. I slowly opened my eyes, and yawned. "We here?" I asked her. She nodded and walked to the door; I stood up and fallowed Jessi. On my way passed, I winked at Kenny and blushed. When I got off the bus I walked into Kayla's house, and sat my things in front of the door, and took off my shoes. "What are we gonna do?" I asked Kayla, who was sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat down in between Cassie, and Jessi.

"Rayanne, we all herd what happened at Kenny's house. Stanley told Jess, who told me, and I told Cass." Kayla said to me, getting right in my face. I blushed and looked away. "So, we invited Kyle over."Cassie said to me. She looked emotionless. I'm not sure if it was just me or if the light was playing tricks on me. When he came into the room he was blushing. He looked at me and smiled a little. I didn't say a word. He looked so sad, I felt like running up and giving him a huge hug, but I didn't. "Let's leave them alone." I herd Kayla whisper to the other girls as they walked out of the room. He walked over to me, and sat down next me on the couch. He fiddled with his fingers, and he was hunched over watching his feet. "Kyle? Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked him, I wasn't so sure about what was going to happen. "Hum? Oh yes. I wanted to tell you something, which I've wanted to tell you since we met." He told me. He sat back and looked at me. His face was almost as red as his curly hair. He looked at me and blushed. "What is it Kyle?" I asked him, starting to blush myself.

A knock on the door made us look in that direction. We stood up and answered the door. "Where's Kayla?" it was a girl at the door. She was short, and had long blonde hair. "Up stairs." Kyle pointed the steps behind us. She had an evil smirk on her face. We stepped away from the door to let her in, and she walked in. Kyle turned towards me and she stepped behind him. She put her foot in front of his and pushed him over. She ran up the stairs as fast as she possibly could, looking back, and sticking her tongue out as she did. He fell forward, landing on top of me. "Nya!" I yelled when I fell. I shut my eyes tightly until I landed. When I looked, my eyes were staring into bright green eyes. Our noses were touching, and he had his arms on either side of my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you." He told me. We were blushing enough to be considered sun burnt. "I-it's okay, y-you didn't m-mean it. Th-that girl t-tripped you." I explained to him.

We were still in that position when the girls came down. "What was tha-?" she stopped when she us on the ground. "Did we interrupting something?" Jessi snickered, and all the girls started laughing. "Hum? What do yo-?" he started to say. He blushed even more and quickly stood up. He put his and out, and helped me up. The girls all went back up stairs, laughing and giggling. We stood there in awkward silence. I broke the silence after two minutes. "Um, didn't you want to tell me something?" I asked him blushing. He led back into living room and we sat back down.

"Sorry about what happened again…" he told me. "I-it's okay, really. I-I'm not hurt." I smiled at him. "What I was trying to tell you earlier, was that I don't think you understood in school today, I love you, and I would do anything just hold you in my arms, even for a second, and I don't mean just a hug, I mean like this," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, "and I wish I could stay like this forever." He smiled at me. I started to blush, and it took a lot not cry. "K-Kyle, I had no idea. I thought you meant a-as a best friend." I smiled and leaned into his arms, the tears I was holding back, started to slowly fall down my pink cheeks. "I think I would like to stay like this for a little while. I don't know why, but I feel, comfortable being with you, I feel like I can actually be, me." I smiled and closed my eyes. He tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me closer. I almost fell asleep, I was so comfortable. I felt warm, like that's how it should be. The thing was, I had thought Kenny loved me like Kyle did, but I was starting to think differently now. I started to think Kenny, wasn't as nice a boy I thought he was.

On my way to the bus for School, I stopped at Kenny's to get him up for school. When I approached the door, I knocked. "What, do you want?" it was his older brother again. "I-I wanted to get Kenny ready for school." I told him, with a frightened look on my face. He stepped back, "Go ahead take a shot at it, if I can't do it, then I doubt you can." He told me, smirking at how small of a girl I was. I walked in and knocked on his door. No answer. I knocked again, and no answer, this time, I knocked, and turned the knob to open the door. When I stepped in, he was laying asleep on his bed. I quietly snuck up behind him, and put my mouth very close to his ear, "WAKE UP KENNETH" I screamed in his ear, making him jump. "What was that for?" he asked me, he looked angry. "I wanted to wake up so we could get to the bus on time." I said to him with a straight face. I walked over to his dresser and picked out an orange t-shirt and a pair of warn out blue jeans, and tossed them over to him. "Get dressed, I'll be right outside, if you go back to sleep, I'll know it." I told him before closing the door. I waited three or four minutes before he walked out of his room. "Do I at least get breakfast?" he asked me, smiling. "Uhh," I looked at my wrist watch, "yes, yes you do. I already ate." I lied, I never eat breakfast. I either never have time, or I'm just not hungry. We walked out to the kitchen and he got a small bowl of cereal. He ate as fast as he could, before we had to leave. He put his bowl in the sink, and grabbed his back pack, we walked out of the door, and that's when I asked.

"I have a question." I told him with more confidence the usual. "Shoot." He said to me, waiting for my question, I was thinking of how to word it. I sighed, "Do you really love me? I mean like you won't break up with me for some kind of whore?" questioned him, as if I were a jealous wife, accusing my husband of cheating on me. He hesitated to answer, "No way, why do you ask?" he started questioning me now. "Well, a very good friend of ours confessed to me yesterday, and I started thinking, what if he's right? And Kenneth doesn't love me the way I thought he did?" I explained to him. "That's crazy talk Ray, of course I love you, you're my girl!" he exclaimed. _"Yeah but for how long?"_ I asked myself.

When we got to the bus stop, there were all the same people Kyle, Eric, and Stanley. Except there was a new girl standing there. She had on baggy, black cargo jeans, with a white shirt. Her hair was past her waist, and dyed black with green highlights. Her bangs were just above her green eyes. I was curious at who she was, so I walked over to her. "Hi, my names Rayanne, Ray for short." I said to her with a smile. "The names Genevieve, Gen, or GenGen for short." She told me with out even looking at me. I blinked a few times, and then asked her a few more questions. "So, where did you move from?" she looked at me and smiled. "I moved from Ohio. I hated it there." She said to me, she was a very interesting person. She was about my height, and she was kind of quiet. "Well, come over here, I want you to meet my friends, I think they will love you." I smiled at her and led her over to my friends.

Kyle's eyes sparkled when he saw me walking over. I smiled at him, and stood over by Kenny. He started to frown, but I smiled at him regardless. "Hey, this is Gen, she just moved here from Ohio." I said to everyone. "Hey girlie." Stan said to her, he smiled and gave her a high five. "Sup Cheeka?" Eric smiled her. "Hey, I'm Kenny, that's Stan, this is Kyle, and that's Eric." Kenny told her. I started to get a little jealous and started talking to Kyle, to try to ignore them. "So, Kyle, I've been thinking, and I want to talk to you in privet, come over here." I walked a little ways from the other boys, and stopped. "I think your right, I don't think Kenny really loves me like you do, and I'm confused myself at whom I like. I need a bit help figuring things out. And-" he cut me off. "Ray, I'm pressuring you into loving me, I'm not asking you to do anything." He smiled at me. "I know, but I started thinking, and I-" I was cut off by the boys calling us over for the bus.

We walked together until we got to there. I stepped on, and sat in the very last seat. Kenny sat next to me, and Kyle sat in front of me. "Kenny, are you sure you wouldn't ever leave me for some kind of whore?" I frowned, I almost looked angry. He shook his head. "Don't you trust me Ray? I trust you." He was playing the trust game now. I smiled shyly "Don't you trust me? I trust you." I said back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

When we all got to school I was called to the office during gym, "_THANK GOD!"_ I thought to myself, I knew I was failing, and I just didn't need another 'Rayanne you'd be perfect for Track if you actually tried' stuff from my parents. I walked to the office in silence. As soon as I walked in, the vice principle called me into her office. "Rayanne, your grades in Math, Reading, History, Science, and Writing are so well, we've decided to move you to all advanced classes." She smiled and pushed up her black glasses. I smiled back and nodded, trying to think of anyone –besides Wendy- that I know that are in advanced anything! Then I remembered "Kyle is in all advanced, right?" I asked her, I started to thinking to myself _if he is, he could help me out in the homework area, I hate homework. Ugh. _She was nodding and I was just smiling at her. She would be prettier if she got contact lenses and de-fluffed her hair a bit. She has such pretty, curly blonde hair. And she always wore green and black. I have no clue why she doesn't add some more color to it. Who knows, maybe she is just to distracted by us to even care for her appearance out in the real world. Or maybe she does dress up, but only for going out, and things like that. She handed me my new schedule and told me I would be starting today, I had a new locker number and combination.

The bell rang and I went to my second class of the day. Algebra. Yay! I thought to myself. I slowly walked to my old locker -next to Eric- and got out my things: my jacket, all my books and binders, and my shoulder bag. I walked down the hall to locker number R334. It was red, and a bit bigger than everyone else's lockers, but I was happy about that. I had more stuff than most people. I turned the dial slowly to each number, " 36," I twisted it to the right then the left, "8" I whispered turning back to the right. I opened my locker and put everything inside. I had a pencil, a note book, and my agenda in my hands. After I was finally done with switching lockers I slammed mine shut.

I turned slowly and walked into Mrs. Spitzer's class room. She turned her head and smiled at me. "You must be Ryanne correct?" she pronounced my name wrong. But I'm too used to it to care. "Please, call me Annie." I smiled at her; I'm not that good at meeting new people. There was an awkward silence. She broke the silence with a question. "So Annie, do you know anyone in this class you would like to next to?" she was still smiling at me. How do teachers smile so much? It's like they won't quit. "Umm, is Kyle Broflovski in this class?" I forced myself to not giggle at his last name. She nodded and pointed in the front row to where I could sit next to him.

I was the first one in there. Then Kyle came in and sat down next to me, he was extremely confused. "Ray? Why are in here?" he asked me. He started blushing and tapped his pencil to his desk. "I was moved here 'cause I have such great grades in all my other classes. Hey umm, I have a question for you." I smiled awkwardly. He nodded and stopped tapping his pencil. "Well, I was wondering, since I'm not that great a home-" he cut me off, he knew what I was gonna say and he smiled at me. "Of course I'll help you with your homework Ray, I love helping other people." He rested his head on his hand. I smiled at him, "are you sure your mom wouldn't mind me coming over or you coming over?" I asked him, putting my head down on my desk, yawing. He nodded and nudged me. "Ray, sit up, you have to at least pay attention to the teacher." We laughed. "And Kyle?" I asked. "Yeah?" he replied to me. "I was….What you said to me at Kayla's…did you really mean what you said?" I sat up blushing. His face was a bit blurry but I could still see his face was red. "Ray, I love you, and every time I say it, I mean it even more."

The bell rang and all the kids pored in from their classes, not even noticing I was here. Except for Wendy, she stopped to talk to me. "Hey, I have a question about your friend Jessi." She almost looked like she was going to hit someone. "Sure, what's up?" I asked her. "Is she really going out with Stanley?" I shrugged and looked at Kyle, "Is she?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Oh." Was all Wendy said before she sat down in her assigned seat. "Oh, Kyle do you think you could take notes for me? I can't see." I smiled weakly. "Sure Ray, you still haven't gotten new glasses yet?" he asked me with a chuckle. I shook my head no, and giggled.

After the last bell of the day rang, the students all roamed the halls looking for friends or siblings. I walked to my locker and got out my shoulder bag and put in every thing I needed. I slowly turned around yawning and bumped into Jessi. We both laughed after we crashed into one another. "Are you walkin' home Jess?" I asked her between giggles. We lived right across the street from each other so I figured, hey why not? "Mmmm maybe, are you?" she flipped her blonde hair out if her face. She had pretty blue eyes, and braces. She had a very small frame, and was shorter then me by a few inches. "Yup, I decided to walk today, and I wanted to talk with someone, about you know…." My face grew redder by the millisecond.

"Oh, ok then, so who is it? Kyle? Or Kenny?" she asked me as we were walking down the hallway. We walked out of the double doors, and toward our houses.

"It's…both of them." I said with a sigh. My shoulders slumped down as I relaxed.

"Oh, I see, so you love them both..? Or….?" Her blonde hair fluttered in the wind.

"I…I don't really know, I mean I never really figured that out, but I know that one of them really does love me, but I don't-" I was cut off by Kenny jumping right in front of me.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I blushed as he grabbed my hand. I turned to Jessi, and he looked over at her, "oh, I see, girl talk eh? I'll catch ya' later then." He said to me, letting go of my hand, and kissing me on the cheek. He turned around and ran to the bus, waving to me and Jessi.

"oh I get it ,you don't think that Kenny loves you? Do you?" she asked me curiously as we started walking again. I nodded feeling guilty.

"I….. I just don't think he really loves me, like Kyle does ya'know?" she nodded.

"I understand." She smiled at me. We walked together in an awkward silence. I herd the pitter patter of our feet. _I have to get to Kyle's house! _I thought to myself before turning around and running to the bus. I got there just in time before it left. I walked over and sat down next to Cartman.

"Finally get your head strait?" he asked me, with that evil smirk of his. I sighed in annoyance.

"What in the world are you talking about Theodore?" I asked him, saying his name harshly.

"Bitch, don't call me "Theodore"! I fuckin' hate that name" he shouted at me making me jump. I started to cock an attitude with him, "don't mess with me right now Theodore! I'm pissed, and if you want me to kick. Your. Ass. Then I will, just tell me when and where" the words must of stung him because he just turned to the window quietly and left me alone for the rest of the bus ride home.

"Go Ray!" I herd someone shout at me. I blushed a little and slumped down in my seat. I bit my lip and slowly fell asleep. My head must've fell onto Cartman's shoulder, because I felt something soft when I woke up, "Huh?" I sat up and looked to the left of me. I was right.

"Sorry." I finally got out, yawning. He gave me a harsh look, "Yeah I don't care, sleep all ya want." He snorted. I turned my head in confusion. I shrugged it off and laid my head back down on his shoulder, my eyes slowly shut and I drifted off to sleep.

"Ugh, I don't have to carry her do I?" I herd someone say, I was fully awake by now, but I kept my eyes shut, "No fat ass, she's going to my house anyhow, we're going to do our homework." I herd another voice -Kyle- say.

"Well, maybe this will wake her up" I herd another voice. _Three people around me? Worst yet, they all think I'm asleep! _I thought to myself. I felt someone's lips crash directly into mine, making my eyes fly open widely. I blushed at the soft, blue eyes starring back into mine.

"Jesus Christ Kenny, let the poor girl breath!" Cartman yelled in sarcasm. Kenny slowly pulled his soft lips away from mine.

"Hey girlie, what you dream about that was so good you just had to stay asleep for?" he smiled and winked at me; I smiled back at him.

"I don't really know." I was smiling even wider.

I stood up and walked off the bus with the four boys. I looked around and stretched.

"Hey, Ray this way to my house ok?" Kyle yelled over to me. I nodded and ran to catch up with him.

"So, Kyle I was thinking," I grabbed his hand, "and I really like you, I mean like, I think that even though Kenny is sweet and all, you are the one that I really belong with, you are the one that I should really be with." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I..I well, how are you gonna tell Kenny?" he asked. I shrugged, he was a player, he could handle it I thought.


End file.
